tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Matters
Log Title: Family Matters Characters: Air Raid, Alpha Trion, Typhoon, Tyson Location: Autobot City Date: October 03, 2009 TP: None. Synopsis: Alpha Trion returns to Earth once again, and discusses with Tyson his near-familial relationship with Dust Devil. As Logged by Alpha Trion - Saturday, October 03, 2009, 2:50 AM ---- Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. ;Contents: * Air Raid * Dust Devil * Typhoon * Tyson * flower arrangement * Alpha Trion Typhoon stands over Dust Devil's ruined body, worriedly watching Tyson work. Alpha Trion makes an unexpected appearance in Autobot City, slipping quietly into the medbay. ---- ;Alpha Trion :Alpha Trion is 23 feet tall. His chest is broad and powerful, although his manner is usually somewhat meek. His grey face is thoughtful and mature. He has a pair of purple shoulder pads with a white spike centered on top of them. Extending from his high collar is a shell-like cloak that wraps around him in an air of wisdom and majesty. This cloak is red, and flows down to his ankles. His forearms are purple, his white hands supple and the size of Optimus Prime's. Contrasting with Trion's gentle demeanor, a pair of black weapons is set above each wrist. A red Autobot symbol is centered on his abdomen. His upper legs are white, connecting to purple shins. When focused, Trion's optics are sharp and keen, but his mind often tends to wander, and he loses track of his surroundings. He doesn't look like much at first glance, but the wary may be smart not to underestimate him. ---- Typhoon says, "Oh! Uh, sir. Didn't expect to see you back on Earth so soon." Air Raid looks up from his game and just stares. Is that... "..." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I received word you had succeeded in your attempts against Megatron. I came to see if I could help." Typhoon nods. "Uh, yeah." She looks around the room. "We have a lot of wounded." Tyson blinks a bit as the aged-looking Autobot appears. "Sir?" he echoes, looking puzzled. "I don't get it... who's this guy?" So he's a bit ignorant on his Cybertronian lore! He's young, y'know. It's not his fault. Typhoon looks at Tyson. "Oh. Sorry. Tyson, this is Alpha Trion. Optimus Prime's mentor. He's from the past... or the future... or something. You'd have to ask Hurri." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Ah, yes. Er, good to meet you, child." Tyson's eyes grow wide. "Alpha Trion... Optimus's mentor... Wow. You've gotta be...." He trails off before saying 'really old,' then coughs and shakes his head. "Yeah, nice to meet you, too." He'd object to being called "child," but really... how do you quibble over that with a guy who's gotta be who-knows-how-many-million years old? "Way old!" Raid blurts, finishing Tyson's sentence. "Didn't think I'd see you again... time traveling huh..." Typhoon looks at Raid. "Yeah. That's what I heard, anyway." She looks at Trion for confirmation. Alpha Trion smiles benignly, looking almost embarrassed at all of the attention. "Something?" Tyson echoes, still looking puzzled. "Like, what?" Alpha Trion's frown deepens, and he strokes his beard. Typhoon watches Trion with rapt attention. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Now, that's a good question. I remember it was quite important. I just wish I could remember what it was..." Typhoon practically hisses in frustration, glancing up at the ceiling in disgust. Alpha Trion mutters to himself, "... Sigma released me... was... back..." He shakes his head, and frowns again. "Anyway, it will come to me. In the meantime, how can I help get all of you back into shape?" Tyson flops back against the wall, pulling his legs up against his chest, and tries not to look too disappointed. "We're keeping on top of the repairs pretty well, I think." Typhoon looks at Tyson in surprise, but doesn't contradict him. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Ah. Yes. And the Decepticons? Orion seemed quite concerned about them." "Orion?" Tyson echoes. "Who's that?" Then he contradicts himself a bit and says, "If you want to help out, though, I mean... we can always use another pair of hands, I guess." He just didn't want them to seem like they weren't on the ball or anything. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Oh. I'm sorry. Optimus Prime. I forget at times. And, yes. I'll see what I can do." Typhoon says, "Uh... I guess if Dusty is set, I'l go check on the weather... see if there's anything I can do." Alpha Trion glances at Typhoon, and waves her off, moving to the side of one of the deactivated warriors from last night's battle. Typhoon drawls, "Um... OK." She looks at Tyson. "Let me know if you need anything, OK?" Nodding, Tyson gets up and starts strapping into the harness he uses to hang over damaged Autobots while doing repairs. "I'll letcha know. Go do that Weatherbot thing!" He then begins to maneuver into position to check out the next damaged 'Bot in need. Typhoon nods. "Right. Thanks, Tyson. Er, nice to see you, Trion." Typhoon flees the medlab. Alpha Trion watches Typhoon go. "What an odd person," he mutters, before moving to another repair bed. He begins to work on Fireflight's repairs, taking his time and humming quietly to himself as he works "Aw, she's not bad," Tyson says, manipulating the harness's mechanical arms to begin repairs on the Autobot on the table before him. Alpha Trion replaces some vital components in Fireflight, and then scans him again, hmming to himself. >> Alpha Trion finishes the repairs on Fireflight. << Alpha Trion glances up. "Hrm, what? Oh, yes. Quite," he says, not really making himself clear. Tyson begins to wonder if maybe Alpha Trion isn't even older than originally suspected. "Yeah, she's cool," he states, trying to be assertive and polite at the same time. Meanwhile, he's stripping down damaged components and hooking up energon feeds. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Ah, yes. Just... odd to have Autobots built on Earth. Unnatural, somehow. All welcome, though, of course." He moves to Slingshot's body, scanning it and opening a panel to replace several components. >> Alpha Trion finishes the repairs on Slingshot. << Alpha Trion does another scan of Slingshot, and then smiles to himself. "Good as new. And I was there when he was new... somewhat." He frowns, as if trying to remember something, and then shakes his head again as if to clear it. He then moves over to Dust Devil, but then checks with Tyson. "You mind?" he asks. "This one is.. special to me." Blinking a little, Tyson asks, "Special to you? What... I mean, how do you mean?" He's clearly surprised to find out about any connection between the two. Alpha Trion smiles slightly. "This one was an experiment of mine, and my only companion for a number of years. He's like a son to me..." Tyson's eyes go wide at that revelation. "Dusty? Really? Then, that makes -- I mean... did you know that he pretty much raised me? He took me in when I was just a kid, gave me a home and took care of me." Alpha Trion's smile widens. "I did not know that, but I am not surprised. Beneath Dust Devil's... rapscallion exterior lies a core of deep compassion. He is not so different from his 'brother' as most people assume." Alpha Trion's old optics twinkle. Grinning, Tyson says, "I know! He's great, for being such a... y'know, goofball all the time. But he's the only family I've really got, kind of like my big brother or something." Alpha Trion looks over Dust Devil's resting form at you. "Well, I suppose that makes us family, then, by extension." Grinning a bit, Tyson says, "I guess I got adopted into a bigger family than I realized, huh? Well, I've always been really proud to be part of it." Alpha Trion scans over Dust Devil, smiling at Tyson's work. "Well, we are lucky to have you as a member, young one." Tyson actually flushes a bit at that, but nods. "Thanks. It's really good to feel like I belong." He shakes his head a bit. "Sometimes, I wish I really was an Autobot, not a human." Alpha Trion shakes his head. "Humans have a unique diversity and physiology. Do not foresake it desiring something different. Accept yourself and your gifts as they are, and make the best of them, as I see you have already." Nodding slowly, Tyson says, "Yeah, but we're a lot smaller and weaker and we don't live anywhere near as long. Not to mention, we can't transform. You guys are a lot better." A smile flickers across Alpha Trion's aged face. "For a time, I couldn't transform, myself. And immortality can be... overrated." "I bet it's awesome to transform, though," Tyson can't help musing. "And I figure it'd just be nice to be more like you guys, since you're the ones I'm close to." Alpha Trion nods, smile fading. "Yes. That... I can understand." He puts away his scanner, and steps back from Dust Devil. "I'm afraid I must go, young one. Please look after Dust Devil for me, if you would. And try to keep him from getting himself killed... a least until he's a little older." "I'll watch out for him as much as I can," Tyson promises. "It... it was real nice to meet you, Alpha Trion." He smiles, making one of the bigger, mechanical arms of his harness wave. "Hope I seeya again sometime soon." Alpha Trion smiles in return. "I hope so also. Farewell." He nods once more, smiling, and the heads out of the medbay.